


stories from the flower fields

by tintedpetals



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baker Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, florist taeyong, healer taeyong, traveller jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintedpetals/pseuds/tintedpetals
Summary: the flower fields were a happy place; even if the flowers sometimes wilted.flowers needed the heavy rain to grow too.inspired by howl's moving castle.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 23
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	1. violets

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before you proceed, here's a list of triggers; depression, binging, toxic family relationships, domestic violence, blood, bruises and substance abuse.
> 
> syd made made my words come to life with her amazing [art](https://twitter.com/hexajung/status/1330598361750237184?s=20)  
> here's [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31FXdirFrWlVYdbwcx06zG?si=22Hj9gYVSbWSs-OggOdx_Q) i made while writing

Taeyong started his usual morning routine the moment he woke up. He made his bed neatly, made sure his cat was fed, made a hearty breakfast for himself. This day he decided to have a sweet one, so he warmed up a slice of blueberry pie in the microwave. The kettle on the kitchen counter whistled, signalling him that there’s hot boiling water for his morning tea now. He grabs a teabag at the side, right next to his spices and let lucked decided his brew of the day. The scent of lavender and honey infused together tingled his nose and he smiled at the soft scent that lingered in his little home. Aqua purrs around his legs, telling him that he wants a head rub. The man that was still in his pyjamas, picked his black little cat up along with his hot cup of tea and brought them to the dining table. The microwave beeps and he happily walked over for his pie; not forgetting a dollop of whipped cream alongside the slice. There’s something about pies; especially blueberry pies in the mornings that makes him dance a little more and smile a little wider. Maybe because he picked the berries himself last summer and saved it for when he really wants it. Oh, to be living and waking up to lazy mornings like this every day; what a joy.

“You want some Aqua? I had some left over from Donghyuck’s housewarming party the other day.”

His blue-eyed cat just rolled over on the table and stretched, purring contently. Taeyong smiled and gave him a little scratch while sipping his tea.

“Had a good breakfast, did you? Good to know you’re enjoying your new kibbles. I was worried you wouldn’t like it Aqua you’ve had your old kibbles for a while now, but they’re meant for kittens! You’re a big boy now so it’s time to get you some proper big boy cat food, right?”

Aqua meowed, probably in agreement. Taeyong just continued petting and scratching his little friend while waiting for the clock to tick by.

“Time to open the shop soon. I wonder if my violets have bloomed. Spring’s coming soon! Aren’t you excited Aqua? I can bring you to the flower field I found you at and we can play there again after so long!”

Taeyong got a happy response from his little friend; with ears all perked up in excitement and a sing song meow. They happily try to race each other to the bedroom so he could open his little flower shop for the day. The air’s warmer now and the birds chirp happily. He sees little squirrels on the tree every now and then, and think “Ah, spring is definitely coming soon.” And this time, he feels like it will be the one that blossoms him into a happier person.

—

“Hai welcome- oh Donghyuck it’s you!” Taeyong chirps and happily runs over to his friend.

“Taeyong hyung! Oh, look at your new hair! It looks great on you!”

“Really? That’s nice to hear, Sicheng helped me with it.”

“You know any colour suits you hyung. Sicheng’s improving a lot, wow, maybe I should ask him to spice my hair up too.”

“Maybe, maybe. He’s been pretty busy these days, he bought a bunch of things here a few weeks ago, even honey from Jungwoo a few days ago. I’d say it was a crazy amount Hyuck! If you go there, I’d say there’s a good 5 bottles of honey.”

“Ah, yes, honey. That’s what your hair reminds me off. Like, it has an amazing glow to it when the sun hits; like honey. Also, like, remind me to bring you some later by the way, I keep forgetting. Mark got a few bottles from his cousin when he visited. Jeez, talk about showing off.”

“Oh, come on Hyuck you know how well-off Mark’s family is. Also, wouldn’t you be needing the honey for your bakery? Spring bakes are great with honey, I miss your honey brown butter pudding. Oh, is it going to be up for sale soon?”

Taeyong is always excited for spring. It was his favourite season. The flowers in his garden bloomed so beautifully, Donghyuck’s sweet honey treats were there, Mark would be gifting him with the most random woodwork that made him so delighted, Sicheng would be popping in with the most prettiest chemicals and it was the season he found Aqua; his sweet, sweet, loving cat that he pours all his love to.

“Hyung if Sicheng has five bottles, I have a good amount to actually last both my bakery your honey tea obsession for three springs. Trust me. Please make sure to remind me, like, really, write a letter or something and attach it to Aqua’s collar and make him send it to me, I’m sure you can train Aqua right? I don’t think pigeons are for you hyung, also, I have way too much honey. Like for real. Please, take some. I’m here for your honey tea and honey baked goods supply, I truly am.”

Taeyong chuckles at Donghyuck’s mini rant about the overload supply of honey he has.

“Ah, okay then. Thank you so much Hyuck, thank Mark for me too. Let’s see if I manage to train Aqua to really deliver a letter to you. Though I doubt he’d do so. I feel like he’d tear it to shreds before he even steps out of the house.”

Donghyuck laughs. Because really, he knows how much of a sassy cat Aqua is. But he was loving one too, from all the love he’s been receiving from Taeyong; he really is. Taeyong shakes his head in amusement at his friends laugh and grabs an old newspaper from the counter; skilfully folding it into a bouquet.

“How’s the move coming along for you? Anything I can help with? Cleaning or such?”

“Mmm…nothing much. I have most of it under control honestly when you helped out last week before the housewarming party.”

“That’s good to hear Hyuck. So, what can I get for you today?”

Donghyuck looks around and walk towards the pots of lavenders; brushing through them sofly, not forgetting to inhale their beautiful scent.

“These! Was thinking I should dry them and make something new for the shop? Maybe sesame lavender bread? That should go really well with the lemon curd I sent to you a few days ago, right?”

“Mhm! do you want me to dry the flowers for you though? I have some dried ones I think in the back?”

“Mmmm… it’s okay, fresh is great! I can always use the oven for this and oh! Maybe make some essential oil too. Three bundles should be enough…”

“Three?! God Hyuck, that’s a lot, you do know there’s eight stalks in a bundle, right? Please say you do. Are you trying to change your bakery name to Lavender bakes or something?”  
The brown-haired boy laughs, pointing at the little black cat that was loosely curled up besides a pot of yellow tulips that are halfway opened, squishing his head on the pot relaxed, looking at the two best friends.

“Look, even Aqua is looking at you confused. Hyung when have I ever not bought a bunch of your flowers? There’s no healer in town that grows flowers as pretty like yours. Everyone here knows if they want good flowers and plants; all they have to do is come to the little shop at the end of Marne Street. Everyone knows how much you care for your plants hyung, and everyone knows how much effort you take in trying to help heal others too.”  
Maybe it’s the way Donghyuck is his close friend, and maybe it’s the way he knows how much the boy who loves baking knows how much he underestimates his abilities; Taeyong is a great healer and much more of a great gardener, which is why he is always so loved by everyone.

“Don’t doubt yourself okay? You’re the best healer I know, you really are.”

“I found you.” A weak voice says, shocking Taeyong and Donghyuck. A boy with hair so soft, Taeyong believes the it’s envied by the clouds. His cheeks were tinted with a slight pink; a wine-red shirt and black straight cut pants hugged his figure nicely. But his eyes; maybe they were the only thing that seemed like they don’t fit that pretty face; they looked exhausted with tears brimming.

“Hai, how may I assi- Oh my God!”

And those eyes were right; he was exhausted. For the young healer, it was like watching his prettiest violets get destroyed by a hungry storm.


	2. larkspurs

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay Hyung? I can stay for a while, like, he’s a stranger, what if-“

The other shakes his head, reassuring him that yes, he does not need help.

“I can handle this on my own Hyuck, I promise. I’ll run over to yours if anything happens okay, I promise. I really do.”

“Okay but please don’t like- I don’t know ask when it’s too late like don’t put too much burden on yourself? Yeah. I don’t want to see you hurt you know? Almost losing you once was scary enough, I don’t want it to happen again, okay? I’m here, always. Mark is too.”

Donghyuck was like a little brother to Taeyong, maybe because their moms were close to each other. He watched the younger boy grow ever since he could remember. Donghyuck’s mom always sent his family freshly baked goods when they first moved in. Not having any other siblings was probably the biggest factor for the both being sibling like. Taeyong saw Donghyuck learnt his mom’s recipes for the bakery, the same as how Donghyuck would see Taeyong care for his mother’s flowers to be a healer.

During the tragic night of Taeyong losing his mom, he almost lost his sanity. He wasn’t sure on how he would survive; Donghyuck’s family came to the rescue, they helped him get back on his feet and manage the shop until they were sure he could survive on his own. There were nights Taeyong would come running to Donghyuck’s, frantically knocking the door and shaking in fear. He was sixteen when he lost his mom. It took 6 years if constant care from the Lee family to have him the courage to continue his mom’s legacy alone. 6 years of daily nightmares, 6 years of pain and agony, 6 years of Taeyong being able to come to reality. 6 years of him no longer planning the larkspur flowers his mom loved so much.

If anyone came asking for larkspurs or any medical treatment to it, Taeyong would politely ask them to go to the nearest hills that had them, apologizing that it would take them a good hour to get the flowers, saying he can’t plant them because he’s allergic.

But who would be allergic to their birth flowers? No one. he just used that as a reasoning to keep himself sane. He knew that his mom loved larkspurs so much; since they were Taeyong’s birth flowers. It took almost five years for his parents to get Taeyong; and that’s why they treasured him so much along with his birth flower. Because the month of July meant everything to his mom, and that was what hurt him the most.

—

Taeyong was making dinner when he heard a rustle from the guest room and quickly turned off the stove. Shuffling to get a glass of warm water and ladling porridge into a bowl. After setting them on a tray, he carefully carries them, making sure not to spill it over. He carefully knocks the door and pushes it with his back, setting the tray onto the small bedside table. Taeyong observes the half-awake stranger in bed; his skin was pale, maybe from being so tired. His eyes were like a cat; and he was sure if this person smiles his rosy cheeks will form whiskers like one too.

“You’re awake, hai.”

The stranger looks at Taeyong, confusion and tiredness painted along his face.

“I’m Taeyong. You came into my shop three days ago and passed out, remember?” the boy on his guest bed nodded weakly.

“I’ll sit you up okay. You need to eat.”

Taeyong slowly helps him sit up, making sure the pillows were in a comfortable situation; one to support his back and another for his head then tucked the blanket neater around the stranger. Taeyong let out a small smile, even if there was an air of confusion between the two of them.

“Here, drink this first. Tell me when you’re ready to eat okay. I made chicken porridge. You’re not allergic to that right?”

The stranger shakes his head slowly then slightly bows when Taeyong passes him the water, drinking it slowly. It took him a good three minutes to regain his consciousness from his drowsy state to fully grasp what was happening.

“I’m Jaehyun.”

“Hello Jaehyun. I’m Taeyong.” Taeyong re-introduces himself; it was okay, Taeyong was okay. It feels like Jaehyun was okay too after he managed to feed Jaehyun a little porridge before he soon falls asleep again. Taeyong opens the curtains, hoping the energy of the moon will help Jaehyun to heal faster from whatever he’s going through right now. Jaehyun’s mind seems to be running around even when his eyes are closed; and somehow Taeyong feels like he should help with whatever that is.

—

It was a good day out; so that meant Taeyong should and will be getting some pastries from Donghyuck’s bakery. The younger promised him he would have some honey lemon custards for him whenever he dropped by and he was wondering if the lavender sesame bread Donghyuck mentioned a few days back were already on the shelves. His shop is closed today so that meant he had a little time to bring Aqua out so he could run in the flower fields. He opens the guest room after knocking and hearing a “Come in!”

“Hai, how are you feeling today Jaehyun?” Taeyong sets down the tray he had in his hands. Jaehyun sits up, the clock hanged in the corner of the room showed that it was nearly 11:00 A.M.

“I made pumpkin soup today, it this okay?”

Jaehyun mutters a quiet yes. Since the night Jaehyun waked up, they’ve never really talked besides the one night where Jaehyun slowly knocked his door around 4:00 A.M., carrying Aqua, asking where the bathroom is and where are the cat kibbles.

“I think your cute cat is hungry. He was sleeping with me earlier.” he said quietly.

Somehow Aqua managed to get into the guest room and Taeyong was glad his cat did; he smiled drowsily and showed Jaehyun the bathroom before pouring food into Aqua’s food bowl and walking back into his room for more sleep.

Jaehyun asks what chores he can do around to thank Taeyong for nursing him, which Taeyong rebuts with that he should be resting. But Jaehyun was a persistent boy, he took the broom and swept the floor or runs over to the sink the moment he sees Taeyong is done with breakfast so he can wash the dishes. Then, they don’t see each other until dinner since Taeyong was busy with his shop. There were more customers coming in to buy flowers and since the children could run around more and worry less about the slippery grounds of winter, parents often came with their kids that had minor injuries and asked for treatment. Taeyong was happy, spring makes him happy.

Jaehyun seemed to have a lot more energy that he did last night which was a good sign for Taeyong. Jaehyun somehow came down with a massive migraine and Taeyong quickly pushed him to rest again.

“Do you think you have the energy to eat by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

He doesn’t know why, but Taeyong feels a bit disappointed.

“I made chamomile honey tea. It should help you to regain your energy faster.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be in my shop if you need anything.”

“Isn’t it closed today? Your shop is closed on Sundays, right?”

“Y-yeah. Just wanted to clean up a bit.”

Well damn, Jaehyun has good memory if one of the few things he can remember before passing out was his shop’s working hours.

“Oh. Umm… have you had lunch yet, Taeyong?”

“Yeah um, I had an early lunch just now.”

“Oh.”

That’s… a lie. Taeyong has did not have lunch earlier. in fact, his stomach is growling. He doesn’t know why he’s lying at this point, but he knows that he’s extremely nervous right now. There’s something familiar about Jaehyun that makes his heart skip a beat. It feels like whatever was happening was familiar… it felt like home. There’s something about having Jaehyun by him side that made whatever this is seems right.

“Do you want to eat lunch together?”

“Yeah, sure. But you said you’ve eaten earlier… right?”

“Well yeah but, it doesn’t hurt to eat more, and I like to think I make good pumpkin soup so…”

Yes, besides his flowers, Taeyong takes pride in his cooking too. Donghyuck is always complementing his food so, yes, self-praise. Self-praising is good sometimes right?

“I’ll toast up some bread if you want. Do you want some bread?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Jaehyun carries the tray out awkwardly while Taeyong grabs Aqua that was sitting happily on the bed because somehow taking Aqua just seemed like a smart move. Yes, why not grab a cat to fight the awkward tension that’s going on between you and a stranger that you barely spoke to and one that’s sleeping at your house. For all he knows, as much as Jaehyun seems like a prince from the neighbouring kingdom, he might also be someone who wants to take his beloved Aqua away, right?

Jaehyun sits at the table, fidgeting his legs not knowing what to do while Taeyong toasts baguettes he bought from Donghyuck’s yesterday. Taeyong gives a small smile to Jaehyun while signalling him to past over his bowl that had some soup in it. Taeyong pours it in the pot and turns on the stove, mixing it every few seconds.

“I think the baguettes are done. Can you help me plate them Jaehyun? You can use the white plates.”

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to get anything else?”

“Is there anymore tea in the pot? I can make more if you want?”

“I’m fine with anything, really.”

“Ah, I’ll make more then. Sit, I’ll serve the soup soon, make yourself comfortable okay. Aqua, try not to steal any of the food okay? I’ll give you some wet food later before we go to the flower field.”

“You’re going to the flower fields later?”

Taeyong passes two bowls to Jaehyun which the later then sets on the table along with some cutleries.

“Mhm, you should come along. I’m heading to Donghyuck’s bakery too, the boy that was with me that day. He helped me carry you in. Aqua likes to play in the flower fields, I found him in one abandoned in a basket.”

“Oh, okay, that sounds nice.”

They eat lunch quietly, but somehow, they both feel calm, like they’ve been doing this since forever. Good food and a nice cat on a warm afternoon; what is there not to love?

—

Taeyong and Jaehyun walked in the busy streets of Pine Village. Taking in the sweet air of spring. There were stalls to the left and right, people on bicycles and happy children running around. Jaehyun holds a basket in his hand that Aqua is happily sitting in. Thankfully, Aqua is still a junior cat so he isn’t that much of an arm workout; and Taeyong did mention he could take over at any time his arms are tired.

“How long have you been living here Taeyong?”

“Ah, I moved here… wait hold on” Taeyong begins counting with his fingers and excitedly tells Jaehyun he’s been living here when he was six and he was 25 now.

“Wow 19 years? That’s a long time!”

“You can say it is, it was still quite a new village when I first came here. The streets weren’t as busy like what you see now. It’s nice how even when it’s developing so fast the people here are still warm, you know? This place is home for me.”

“That’s nice to hear, hyung.”

“Hyung?” Taeyong asks confusingly.

“Ah, I’m two years younger than you. That’s all I know about myself really. Because, because of a dream I had last night.”

“A dream?”

“Yeah. I remember the words 1954, I’m assuming that’s my birth year. And an orphanage, the one at the end of this town, I remember running away when I was about 11. I remember forcing myself to throw up every day. I felt like I didn’t deserve any good things. I can’t remember who I am, but they’re coming back slowly somehow since a few days ago.”

Taeyong keeps his silence for a while. “I’ll be here with you through that. Stay okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, okay. That’s good. Also, two years? I was guessing you’d at least be three years younger than me.”

Jaehyun did look younger than he seems, especially when the colour of his face started coming back after getting enough rest. He still has the same rosy cheeks, and he did in fact, have whiskers when he smiled, cute.

“You don’t look your age either, hyung. Maybe because you’re so small.”

“Okay wait, that’s very mean. I fed and took care of you!”

The both laugh together. The walk to Donghyuck’s was longer than before, because he moved further into the town, taking about 20 minutes to reach.

“Oh yeah, what brings you here by the way? You’ve never really told me that Jaehyun.”

“To find answers.”

And before Taeyong could ask anything more, Donghyuck greets them at the front door.

“Taeyong hyung! And hello… you are?”

“Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun.”

What a pretty name, it suits him so much.

—

“Pick anything you want hyung! I have your favourites at the back wrapped for you already. The Taeyong hyung discount applies today.” Donghyuck winks and walks to the back.

“Thank you Hyuck!”

Jaehyun walks around and looks at the pastries in the display with awe. Taeyong wasn’t joking when he said Donghyuck was a very skilled baker. You’re already greeted by the amazing scent of freshly baked goods when you’re a few steps away.

“Jaehyun you can let Aqua walk around if you want. He’s already familiar with this place; I know where he hides so I can find him easily.”

“Oh? Okay.” Jaehyun sets the basket down and the black cat happily jumps out; walking happily towards the counter and sitting there. Taeyong gives a little pat to Aqua and walks towards Jaehyun.

“Pick what you want Jaehyun, I love the bagels here, Donghyuck makes amazing cinnamon raisin ones. Oh, and the honey lemon custard. He makes great portugese tarts too. There’s great cakes too, if you want them go ahead okay? I’ll be at the back to see if Donghyuck needs some help if you don’t mind?”

“Ah, okay. I’ll call you if anything. The back door is the one at the counter, right?”

“Mhm! Help me keep an eye on Aqua too? I know he won’t go anywhere, especially with the fact he’s taken a liking to you.”

Jaehyun smiles, to which Taeyong shyly smiles back too and heads to the back.

“Hai Hyuck, anything I can help with?” Taeyong chirped and skipped to the sink to wash his hands.

“Hyung! I told you so many times not to skip in the kitchen! I really can’t afford a hospital visit hyung” the younger whines.

“Also, you really need to stop trying to make it up to me after all these years! I told you that as long as you’re here it’s enough for me.”

Taeyong knows that, and he’s always so thankful to his best friend for all these years of being there with him. He knows that he’s not the easiest person to deal with but Donghyuck helped him through it all. Even when he was younger than him, Donghyuck was someone whom he knows he can rely on; who will be there to give him a good wake up call when he needs one and also be someone he can cry on. Donghyuck was more than a brother and friend.

“How’s Jaehyun by the way? Has he done anything to you hyung?”

“You make him sound like a criminal Hyuck!”

“Well, is he?”

“Wait, what? No! Of course, he’s not. Honestly, he’s very nice you know. He’s a traveller of some sorts, kinda. Like he told me when we were walking here. He says he’s lived here before, like in our town and he doesn’t really know who he is. All he knows is his birth year and full name. He grew up in an orphanage and ran away when he was 11. Like he’s been living from town to town and job to job since then.”

“That’s… sad.”

Silence.

“His orphanage was the one in our town that closed back a few years back. You know, the one where the founder passed.”

“Ah… Miss Park’s? Yeah, I remember my mom saying they never took children in since a few years back because Miss Park was sick, and she couldn’t afford to care for them anymore. When she passed, I think there were only three to four children left and they got adopted.”

“Really?”

So Jaehyun was a local. But why can’t Taeyong recall anyone with the family name Jung?

“Hyung? Hyung?” Donghyuck snaps his fingers. “Hyung are you there?”

“Yes!” he screams a little too loudly.

“Woah calm down. What got you so out of it hyung?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m just trying to recall some things.”

“Ah, okay. How’s the shop doing these days? I’m talking like I’m meeting you after months. But yeah, I haven’t really had the opportunity to stop by this week and I don’t think I can with how busy I’ll be this month.”

“Oh yeah. You know it’s weird, these days some of my flowers are wilting. Like? Even the easiest one’s to care for like my daffodils and pansies. My violets especially.”

“But it’s spring?” the baker responds confusedly.

“Exactly…”

“Since when? Like when have they been dying out?

“I think since last Wednesday when Jaehyun came? Yeah.”

“That’s… even more weird.”

“Uh… I’m sorry to interrupt you two but um… can I know where the toilet is? I think… I think Aqua wants to- you know?” Jaehyun peeks from the door with a jumpy black cat around his legs.

“Oh? Oh. What even, Aqua!” Taeyong gasps and runs frantically towards Jaehyun and his cat.

Donghyuck lets out a big laugh, because; what the hell? Yeah Aqua has done this a few times; wanting to do his business.

“You know where to bring him right, hyung? I think Mark can show where the extra litter box is too. He should be in the back in his workshop.

—

“Thank you Hyuck, and sorry for the whole Aqua situation again.” Taeyong looks at Aqua that was happily snugged in the basket he was carrying, “Aqua say thank you to Donghyuck hyung.”

And yes, Taeyong’s black cat with blue eyes actually meowed in response. How Taeyong managed to get a cat to do that was something beyond Donghyuck’s imagination. But his relationship with nature; especially flowers and cats were something only the Universe has an explanation to.

“Mmm… anytime, thank you for coming over too, both of you. It was nice getting to know you Jaehyun, I’ll invite the both of you for tea or dinner soon once me and Mark get done with arranging everything. Enjoy the pastries! Tell me if I should add the lavender sesame bread as a permanent item.” Donghyuck winks.

Taeyong hugs Donghyuck, he knows he will see the later soon but, yeah, until then he will miss his little brother.

“Take care of Taeyong for me Jaehyun hyung”

“I will. Like I’ll try, but honestly he’s the one who’s been taking care of me the past few days.”


	3. and most importantly love.

He saw black. Black was inevitable, it was the only colour his iris saw when they closed that night. The next thing was screaming, he wasn’t sure what were the words muttered but he knew the hues that signified those screams were ones that represented anger; the colours fiery red clapped hand in hand with the dark blue bruises that was weaving into his body. The last thing he smelt was the rain; the rain that zapped lightning and clapped thunders furiously. Vines pricked his skin; and that’s when he realised all he could ever taste copper red that was stung his lips; and the faint scent of a delicate purple bloom that his palm crushed so tightly.

Everything around Jaehyun was dark when he waked up, he knows he was in a forest. But there seemed to be no path leading him out. He was glued to the forest floor; and all he could see was the image of his parents fighting, his father screaming and throwing bottles of alcohol, while his mom screams in pain. Sometimes, he becomes a victim to the person he was suppoused to call his dad too. Bruises were scattered all around his body; purple, blues and greens.

“Your name is Jung Jaehyun. You were born on the 14th of February 1954. Walk straight ahead, you’ll find somewhere you can stay. Go, Jaehyun. Go. Don’t look back. You’ll be okay. Find a family of healers, their son is Lee Taeyong. Find them okay? Promise me.”

The name his mom mentioned was barely heard, but his six-year-old self could make up the words Lee and Yong. He holds his moms hands that cupped his cheeks, tears brimming his eyes.

“But mu-“

“Promise me Jaehyun.”

“But I”

“Please…”

“Okay…”

“Go. I love you forever, I always will.” She whispered quietly, kissing her son’s forehead before falling onto the floor, closing her eyes forever.

“I love you mummy.”

And he ran, he ran so far when he remembered what he was told. He ran even when the rain chased him non-stop, in hopes that the man he feared the most was never going to find him ever again.

—

Since last night, Taeyong learnt that Jaehyun’s birthday was on valentine. He suits his birth flower, the violets resemble him so much, the small delicate yet strong flowers were Jung Jaehyun. It suits him; his soft brown hair, his lovely smile, his warm arms that was warmer than anything. Jung Jaehyun was indeed a valentine boy.

They spend most of their free time together now; casually sitting and enjoying any show that was playing on the television or tease each other while they cook or clean the house. Jaehyun works with Donghyuck now, so they bake together occasionally. Taeyong’s flowers started to bloom better too, especially since him and Jaehyun bonded even more. Maybe they were wilting because Taeyong wasn’t caring for them good enough since he was so stressed with everything, spring was going to be a busy month for him, so that meant he had to work even more but it’s okay. Anything for his mom, anything for the flowers she worked so hard for to help others.

“Hyung, Donghyuck invited us for dinner tomorrow night. He said, ‘my house is finally in decent condition to not make Taeyong hyung want to clean it up now.’ Oh, he said to bring Aqua too and um, he wanted lilies? He says you’ll know what to do.”

“Ah, it’s their anniversary soon. It’s a Donghyuck and Mark thing; they a bouquet of lilies from me every year around this time to celebrate them meeting for the first time.”

“That’s cute. Oh, should we bring anything?”  
Taeyong thinks for a while, “Do you have suggestions?”

“I like your pumpkin soup; we can bring that with the peach jam you made and toast the baguettes over at their house?”

Taeyong chuckles, because “What’s with you and my pumpkin soup Jaehyun?”

“It tastes familiar hyung. It tastes like home.”

Jaehyun knows Taeyong is home and was hoping Taeyong feels the same too.

—

Dinner at Donghyuck’s was great. Donghyuck called it his ‘mid-spring dinner.’

“You know what? I should make a third quarter spring dinner too, what do you think Mark?”

“Love, I’m fine with anything really. It’s nice having people over.” Mark says while setting the table.

“Okay, then! The both of you come again next two weeks and then the next two weeks after that! I need to find a way to use up all the honey I have.”

“Hyuck you can’t be serious!” Taeyong argues. And yes, Taeyong finally laid his eyes on the crazy amount of honey Donghyuck had at his house. It was enough to last them the whole year if Taeyong wanted to exaggerate.

“I promise I’ll tell Johnny hyung to tone it down with the gifts later when we get married, I really do.”

“Oh my God, yes please, I really don’t think I’ll know what to do if let’s say he gives us a whole truck of beef.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun have no idea what the couple is talking about, but they looked at each other trying not to laugh, like Donghyuck can’t be serious about the whole truck of beef right?

“Guys, I’m not joking. Mark’s cousin actually told me he wanted to give us a truck of beef. What am I? A catering service? Even if I gave some to everyone in the village, the beef won’t even run out, tell me, what would I do with a truck of beef?” Donghyuck gasps. “Mark, what if we attract a whole pack of wolves to our village because of that? You know what, tell Johnny hyung I know what I want for our wedding gift, a new sofa. That’s it.”

Yes, dinners at Donghyuck were always this eventful.

—

“We’re here.” 

The both looked at the little house that’s standing in front of them. It was old, very old. The roof had holes and the door was slightly ajar. Jaehyun’s childhood home wasn’t as serene as he was. Taeyong can’t believe Jaehyun had to run a whole twenty miles to run away from this hellhole.

“Slowly okay hyung. Stay close to me.”

They walked carefully on top of the creaking floorboards. Everything was a mess. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere, the furniture was mouldy, there were loose nails and a tree was growing in the middle of the house. Jaehyun held Taeyong’s hand tightly; afraid he’ll get hurt. Jaehyun knows this house the best, even if he didn’t want to.

“This was my room. My mom slept here with me too.”

The younger says softly, but there were full of pain. Taeyong knows those words were painful. When Jaehyun suddenly screamed in his sleep last night, he rushed over, holding Jaehyun in his arms, comforting him back to sleep. He promised that night they would get the final answers he was searching for so long. They slept together that night, Taeyong engulfing Jaehyun in his arms, stroking his hair to comfort him.

Jaehyun guides the both of them to the old bookshelf in the corner of the room. He bent down and opens the drawer after a little force and struggle. He took a small treasure box out and looked at Taeyong; his eyes were full of hesitance.

“Is this the box you told me about last night?”

Jaehyun nods. “We should go. This is all I need.”

They run out of the house, Jaehyun doesn’t know why he guided Taeyong to do that, but he was hoping this would be the last time he ever ran away.

—

Jaehyun and Taeyong sat in the flower fields, finding a spot that was wide enough to not harm the pretty blooms. They were flourishing at their best now; it was the middle of spring after all. Aqua was happily playing; sometimes chasing the little butterflies that catches his eyes or simply trying to the petals of the flowers that were too tall for him. The sun was setting, they came here after having an early dinner when they were done crying their eyes out reading the letter that was in the box they retrieved from Jaehyun’s old place. Jaehyun refused to call that place his home; it never was and never will be.

The contents of the box were simple. A letter that Jaehyun’s mom wrote, wishing him well and that she was sorry for everything he had to go through. Hoping when he came back he’s found the love of his life; the healer’s son that he always looked in awe at so dearly from a distance. It was a short letter, his mother bid him farewell and that she loved him eternally and she hopes that the necklaces she made would be with them to protect them.

They were sitting in silence; lying down on the grass while looking at the sunset that were turning into the purples that resembled the flowers in the necklaces Jaehyun’s mom made; the purple of larkspurs and violets. Somehow, their lips connected, and it bloomed the feeling of home. This moment was home. Taeyong wasn’t a traveller like Jaehyun, he was just a florist and a training healer that lived at the end of Marne Street, but he knows he’s been looking high and low for Jaehyun. Maybe he should really start planting larkspurs again.

“I’ve looked everywhere for you Taeyong.” Jaehyun's eyes reflected the sunset sky; Taeyong has always known his eyes were this pretty.

“You found me now, I’ve found you too.” Taeyong was the loveliest being Jaehyun knew; always and will forever be.

“You’re as beautiful as I can remember. Always have been.”

They meet again in a long kiss and loving eyes; this was home. The stories that the flower fields told were indeed different; that we all have deserve love after struggling so much. The both of them were proof of that.

The flower field where they first met, even if it was a slight smile when they were younger was home; their arms were home too. 

They bloomed for themselves, and even more beautiful together.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to syd, who made this story come alive with her beautiful mind that came up with this surreal [art piece](https://twitter.com/hexajung/status/1330598361750237184?s=20)  
> make sure to follow syd on her [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hexajung/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hexajung) for more of her amazong work!
> 
> thank you too, [kai](https://twitter.com/culthuangs) for helping me proofread this, and to yui too for reassuring me that i was good enough for this. to [chae](https://twitter.com/creampuffyongs), your visuals really made me feel at peace.
> 
> thank you, i couldn't have done this without all of you.  
> and thank you to you too for reading, your gardens are more beautiful than you think, always.


End file.
